COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTOS PARALELAMENTES IGUALES
by AikoUchiha44
Summary: entren y lean mi primer fic espero y les guste


Holasss

Bueno, primero q nada este es mi primer fic **sasusaku**!!

Bueno ps lo hago en compaña de una muy buena amiga espero y les agrade la idea q salio de un momento de ocio en clases n.n

Espero les gusteeeee nwn

**Disclaimer**: Naruto. No me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n. Pero sasuke-kun e itachi-kun y naruto-kun son mios viernes sábado y domingo wii...!!!

**Advertencias**: **AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales, XD y agregara a uno q otro personaje de mi invención

**Nota**: Mis fics son únicamente de mi propiedad, nadie tiene la autorización de copiarlos, ni usarlos para su beneficio Ò.Ó

_**/COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTOS PARALELAMENTES IGUALES \**_

1º EN EL INTERNADO

En la mansión uchiha se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra removiéndose en su cama ya que los rayos solares le daban directamente de su ventana despertándola.

Mmm… se desperezaba una adormilada ayame

Ayame Uchiha una hermosa chica de una linda piel un poco pálida y tersa pelinegra con su cabello a mitad de la espalda poseedora de unos lindos ojos azabachados iguales a los de su gemelo con un buen desarrollado cuerpo para una chica de 16 años.

Mientras se iba a duchar y arreglarse para ir a su nueva institución el internado estrella cual era uno de los más prestigiado e importante de Japón donde solo van los hijos de personas más influyentes.

Después de colocarse su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda negra hasta medio muslo una camisa blanca abotonada acompañada de la chaqueta con la insignia estampada al lado derecha de esta se disponía a salir de su habitación para bajar a desayunar.

Pero cuando ya iba por las escaleras se encuentra con una de las diarias peleas de sus hermanos.

Itachi- OTOTO-BAKA…!!! Decía un divertido itachi mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la frente a sasuke

Sasuke- ITACHI DEJAME EN PAZ ANDA A FREGARLE LA EXISTENCIA A OTRA PERSONA Y QUIERO QUE ME DES UN NUEVO MP4... Decía un muy irritado sasuke mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras

Itachi Uchiha el hijo mayor de los 3 hijos del matrimonio entre Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, con 19 años pelinegro con unos hermosos ojos negros y con un cuerpo de modelo

Sasuke Uchiha poseedor de una gran belleza al igual q sus hermanos de piel un poco pálida al igual que su gemela ayame pelinegro con la diferencia de sus hermanos que su cabellera tenia unos reflejos azulados y de ojos azabachados con un cuerpo de infarto para sus 16 años

Ayame- me podrías decir que sucedió esta vez aniki... decía ya cansada de tantas peleas que protagonizaban sus hermanos aya siempre terminaba muy preocupada porque no le pasara nada a ninguno de ellos

Itachi- ps que sasuke se enojo porque tome su mp4 sin permiso ayer y se rompió

Ayame- ustedes ya no tienen remedio-_-… comenta en un suspiro ayame

Itachi- creo que lo mejor será que bajemos.

En la cocina ya se encontraba toda la familia Uchiha exceptuando a fugaku que a estado de viaje por negocios de la empresa de publicidad perteneciente a la familia

Mikoto- bueno chicos lo mejor será ir yendo a su nuevo internado no queremos llegar tarde… decía su madre a los 3 chicos

YA habían terminado de desayunar y habían partido al internado en el camino sasuke y ayame estuvieron charlando entre ellos … se podría decir que sasuke a veces era muy serio y hasta poco hablador, frió, orgulloso y un poco ególatra pero con su hermana era un chico muy tierno y sobré protector con ella … el resto del camino durmieron ayame a pesar de tener el tan famoso orgullo uchiha era una chica muy noble y que defendía a los suyos como también siempre estaba preocupada por la peleas de sus hermanos. Itachi estuvo escuchando música y mandando mensajes con sus amigos.

Habían llegado al internado era muy hermoso y grande poseía varios edificios q se distribuían en los dormitorios de chicos y chicas en torres separadas por obvias razones los salones y la cancha techada, también se apreciaba a la gran fuente que se encontraba a la entrada del internado como de la piscina y canchas exteriores el paisaje se encontraba rodeado de un bosque y de árboles de cerezos adornando varias partes del internado

En los pasillos de su nuevo hogar por los siguientes meses se encontraban los chicos uchiha en busca de la secretaria para buscar su horario el número de la habitación en la que quedaron y el resto de papelería que había que arreglar después de que arreglaron todo y les dijeron todo lo q necesitaban saber cada quien se dirigió a su habitación a arreglar sus pertenencias.

Con sasuke se encontraba llegando a su habitación cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con un chico de cabellera rubia ojos azules como el cielo y de piel bronceada con un buen cuerpo.

¿?¿- MUCHO GUSTO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI ... Gritaba el rubio mientras se abalanzaba contra sasuke

Sasuke- SUELTAME DOBE… decía un muy irritado sasuke que pensaba quien se creía ese para andar abrazándolo y con aquella confianza y que era un chico un poco extraño

Naruto- NO ME DIGAS DOBE TEME… respondía el uzumaki

S- DOBE …!!!

N- TEME …!!!

S- DOBE …!!!

N- TEME…!!!

S- DOBE…!!!

En eso entraba un pelirrojo de ojos verdes azulados acompañado de un castaño de ojos perlados

Gaara- naruto no hemos terminado de llegar cuando ya estas armando escándalo con razón que ya ni tu propia novia te aguanta y me parece que ni siquiera conoces a este chico que problemático

Neji- ja gaara creo que la junta con shikamaru te esta trayendo consecuencias

Sasuke- hmp, sasuke uchiha

Gaara- un placer mi nombre es gaara haruno y el es neji hyuga

Neji- hmp

Naruto- creo que neji por fin consiguió alguien quien entienda su idioma... creo que para navidad este año regalare mas diccionarios que el pasado

Gaara- naruto solo veníamos a avisarte que tu hermana te esta buscando y te mando a buscar ya que vamos a comer todos juntos sasuke por que no vienes con nosotros y te presentamos al resto del grupo

Sasuke- hmp esta bien, voy

Salen de la habitación y se van a el comedor a comprar al almuerzo para salir de hay y dirigirse bajo de un gran árbol de cerezo donde se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes

Naruto- CHICOS, CHICOS... gritaba el hiperactivo rubio mientras se acercaba donde sus compañeros

Sasuke- QUE HACES TU AQUÍ ¿? … pregunto el pelinegro

**Fin del Capitulo I**

**N/a: Se que es bastante corto el primer capitulo, pero es como si fuera una introducción, prometo que el resto de los capítulos serán mucho más extensos.**

**¡Dejen Reviews! Espero que les guste y q me digan q opinan al respecto ya q es mi primer fic… **

**AIKO UCHIHA ^.^ **


End file.
